


Tormenta

by Tesschan



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, Blood and Violence, Drama & Romance, Eventual Romance, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Slow Romance, Supernatural - Freeform, Vampire Eren Yeager, Vampire Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-26 23:55:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30113988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tesschan/pseuds/Tesschan
Summary: Eren estaba atrapado en una vida que no quería, prisionero en su jaula; pero decidió cambiar su destino...A Levi nada lo ataba, pero buscaba un sitio donde su existencia no fuera rechazada; y comenzó un viaje...Eran opuestos. Enemigos. Debían odiarse, pero la fortuna colisionó sus caminos. Y estalló la tormenta. Una tormenta tan violenta que partió el mundo de ambos en dos.
Relationships: Levi Ackerman & Eren Yeager, Levi Ackerman/Eren Yeager
Kudos: 2





	Tormenta

_Descargo_ _:_ Shingeki no Kyojin _y sus personajes le pertenecen a Hajime Isayama, yo solo los he tomado prestados para esta historia._

**CAPÍTULO 1:**

**HUIDA Y ENCUENTRO**

****

**_Érase una vez un ángel y un demonio que sujetaron un hueso de la suerte entre los dedos… Y su chasquido partió el mundo en dos._ **

**(Laini Taylor).**

El dolor que le recorría el costado izquierdo era terrible: una agonía punzante e igual de quemante que tomar una brasa ardiente entre los dedos durante segundos interminables, pero veinte veces más intensa. Era un sufrimiento espantoso, y por más que él intentaba hacer presión sobre la herida y buscar una mejor posición para acomodarse, este no desistía ni un poco, por el contrario, parecía ir aumentando paulatinamente, haciéndolo tambalearse hacia la inconciencia a pesar de todos sus esfuerzos por evitarlo.

Mordiéndose con fuerza el labio inferior para ahogar un gemido, Eren apartó con cuidado la tela de su empapada camiseta roja, intentando ver el estado de la herida. En verdad estaba metido en un lío, se dijo contemplando esta y tragando duro. La laceración era profunda y seguía sangrando de forma profusa, dejando ver a la perfección donde las garras de su atacante se habían clavado, rasgando la piel hasta volverla sanguinolentos colgajos. Aun así, debía reconocer que era una fortuna que hubiese escapado solo con esa herida tras aquel ataque; ciertamente, tres contra uno jamás era una buena situación en ninguna pelea, ni siquiera para él. Si no hacía algo pronto, iba a terminar desangrándose por completo antes de que pudiera regresar a casa.

¿Y acaso aquel no sería un adecuado castigo por su pequeña insubordinación?, pensó Eren con burlesco desánimo. De seguro su hermano creería que se lo tenía bien merecido por desobedecerlo.

Intentando buscar por veinteava vez una posición más cómoda, se removió un poco e inspiró con fuerza, sintiendo como la vista se le nublada debido al quemante dolor, maldiciendo nuevamente su mala suerte y su propia naturaleza. Incluso en ese momento, horas después del enfrentamiento, la clara luz que se filtraba en su oscuro escondite y le hería los ojos era un horrible recordatorio de lo débil que era su raza una vez llegaba el día, porque si aquel desafortunado encuentro con aquella manada de lobos que lo atacó de improviso hubiese ocurrido durante las primeras horas de la noche, con toda seguridad él habría podido librarse de ellos casi ileso, en vez de apenas haber tenido oportunidad de defenderse lo suficiente para ganar algo de tiempo y huir de allí, terriblemente herido.

¿Realmente merecía la pena morir tirado en un sucio y oscuro callejón de la ciudad por unas cuantas horas de libertad?, se preguntó. Si fuera el mismo chico de una semana atrás, Eren sabía que su respuesta más probable habría sido una negativa absoluta; no obstante, luego de todo lo sucedido hacía unos días atrás con Zeke, de todo lo que se había enterado, no estaba dispuesto a convertirse en la marioneta de este, ¡jamás! Y si el precio que debía pagar por su intento de rebelión era la muerte, pues lo aceptaría sin arrepentimiento alguno.

Estaban a comienzos de agosto, por lo que el calor del verano aun se hacía sentir con fuerza desde las primeras horas de la mañana, volviendo el clima de Shiganshina una cosa húmeda y desagradable, más aún en las zonas cercanas a la costa; y aunque para él aquella estación jamás había sido un problema, debido a la situación en la que se hallaba en ese momento, hubiera preferido por mucho el frío congelante de los meses invernales.

Apenas había cerrado sus verdes ojos un momento, cuando el ligero sonido de pasos acercándose lo puso de inmediato en alerta, despertándolo por completo del leve sopor en que lo había sumido su desesperado intento por escapar del dolor y la pérdida de sangre.

Maldiciendo furiosamente por lo bajo, Eren palpó una vez más la herida, suspirando con resignación al ver sus morenos dedos manchados de carmín, comprobando que el sangrado no había disminuido ni un poco, por el contrario; ahora no solo era su camiseta la que se le pegaba al cuerpo como una segunda piel, sino que podía sentir como la sangre había chorreado hasta empapar la tela de sus vaqueros negros. Si realmente lo habían vuelto a encontrar, estaría en graves problemas. Ya no tenía fuerzas suficientes para huir y mucho menos para hacerles frente a sus perseguidores, y aunque por supuesto no pensaba resignarse y ponérselos fácil, sí tenía que aceptar que no podría salir vivo y victorioso de un nuevo enfrentamiento.

¿Cómo era posible que aquel grupo de lobos idiotas aún intentaran cazarlo a pesar del gran esfuerzo que él había hecho para poner la mayor distancia posible entre ellos? Sin importarle lo deplorable de su condición, Eren había escapado lo suficientemente lejos y ocultado lo mejor posible su rastro, por lo que no era justo que siguieran atormentándolo de esa forma; no obstante, ¿no eran siempre las cosas de ese modo para ellos, para sus diferentes especies?, se recordó. Después de todo, para aquellos otros, él no era nada más que el enemigo, uno que se había presentado como una presa débil y fácil al estar alejado de su territorio y su clan. Aquella caza era lo justo, lo que se esperaba de todos ellos.

Haciendo caso omiso de la terrible punzada de dolor que lo recorrió cuando se agazapó en cuclillas detrás de unas cajas de basura apiladas de cualquier modo en el callejón, Eren aguzó el oído lo suficiente para percibir hasta el más leve sonido de quienes venían acercándose. Al darse cuenta de que su perseguidor era un solo individuo y no un grupo como había temido en un comienzo, una oleada de puro alivio lo embargó, aunque por lo ligeras y acompasadas que eran las pisadas de este sobre el pavimento, tuvo plena seguridad de que se trataba de un tipo ágil y hábil, algo que tampoco ayudaba mucho dada su condición actual.

Guiándose más por puro instinto que por todo aquello que alguna vez le habían enseñado, se mantuvo por completo inmóvil, totalmente expectante y alerta a lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Durante los siguientes minutos él esperó paciente, intentando captar alguna otra señal de su posible atacante que le ayudara a hacerse una idea de lo que podría encontrarse, pero al percatarse de que el andar de este se hacía cada vez más lento, minimizó en lo posible el sonido de su propia respiración, haciéndola tan profunda como se lo permitía el dolor de la herida e intentando que luego escapara de forma silenciosa entre sus labios resecos.

Al oírlo acercarse con evidente cautela hacia su escondite, Eren comprendió de inmediato que aquel extraño era consciente de que él estaba ocultándose allí. Si no hacía algo para evitarlo, se dijo con pánico, este lo capturaría en cualquier momento con absoluta facilidad.

Dispuesto a defenderse a como diera lugar, cerró los ojos concentrándose en percibir con claridad su aroma y determinar la posición exacta de su ubicación; no obstante, la ausencia de cualquier esencia familiar lo pilló desprevenido, pues no era para nada lo que estaba esperando.

¿Su atacante no era un lobo como había esperado? Ciertamente parecía ser solo un humano cualquiera, sin embargo…

—Oh, ¿así que solo eras tú quien se escondía aquí, mocoso?

Tan asustado como consternado, Eren levantó la mirada para observar al hombre que estaba de pie frente suyo. No se había equivocado al suponer que sería alguien de complexión ágil, pero sí se sorprendió al ver que este no solo era unos veinte centímetros más bajo que él, sino que al mismo tiempo parecía más esbelto que corpulento debido a los negros vaqueros y camiseta que llevaba puestos bajo el largo abrigo de cuero del mismo color.

Debido a que la oscuridad del callejón ensombrecía las facciones del desconocido, no pudo determinar su edad con facilidad, pero lucía joven a su parecer, solo unos cuantos años mayor que él, quizá. Su lacio cabello negro caía con perfecto cuidado sobre sus orejas y las palidísimas mejillas, dejando entrever la zona rasurada bajo la nuca, lo que a Eren le pareció un rasgo adorablemente vulnerable, pero el cual se perdió en cuanto este lo contempló de manera especulativa; una mirada de afilados ojos grises y afiladas cejas oscuras fruncidas en un ceño, rematadas por sus delgados labios apretados en un serio rictus, recordándole los peores regaños de su vida.

—¡Largo! —espetó él con cierta dificultad, notando como su capacidad de articular parecía haberse entorpecido notoriamente—. Yo estaba aquí primero y…

La protesta murió en sus labios debido al punzante dolor agónico que sintió lo atravesaba, el cual lo obligó a encogerse un poco más sobre sí mismo, soltando un lastimero gemido. Preocupado, el hombre desconocido acercó su mano a su cabeza, palpando justo el área donde horas antes se había golpeado contra el pavimento, cuando se defendía de los chicos lobo. Al notar la pegajosa sangre reseca que empapaba su corto cabello castaño oscuro, la expresión preocupada del otro se convirtió en una de sombrío pánico.

—Oi, mocoso, ¿estás bien? Si necesitas ayuda…

Antes de que pudiera siquiera pensar en lo que hacía, Eren se abalanzó sobre el desconocido, quien en ese momento se estaba inclinando hacia él. Usando las pocas energías que le quedaban y el peso de su propio cuerpo, lo tumbó con fuerza en el duro suelo de cemento, sentándose a horcajadas sobre su pecho y sujetando sus brazos contra el piso para impedirle moverse. De inmediato notó el ardor en el labio inferior, acompañado del regusto metálico de su propia sangre cuando desenfundó los colmillos, retorciéndose ante la devastadora sensación de hambre que precedía a la caza. Todavía faltaban muchas horas para que llegara el anochecer y la protección que este le proporcionaba a su especie, pero si bebía sangre…

Tras liberar el agarre de uno de los brazos del hombre, Eren sujetó con rapidez y fuerza el cuello de su víctima, sintiendo casi con extasiada ansiedad el latido desenfrenado de su pulso y el vertiginoso correr de la sangre en sus venas. Jamás en sus diecisiete años había bebido de alguien que no se ofreciera voluntariamente, por lo que aquel desconocido era su primera presa real; sin embargo, estaba seguro de que lo normal en ese tipo de situación sería que aquel hombre estuviera por lo menos un poco asustado, ¿no? Pero, por el contrario, la plateada mirada que lo veía de forma desafiante no parecía en absoluto temerosa de su ataque.

Desechando sus dudas e inseguridades, se inclinó hacia el cuello del otro para morderle, sin embargo, el dolor del golpe en el estómago le cortó la respiración. Al no tener fuerzas suficientes para debatirse, Eren vio cómo, sin poder hacer nada, se volteaban las tornas y esta vez fue él quien acabó bajo el peso del otro hombre. Este, con una habilidad sorprendente, se hallaba sentado sobre su pecho para impedirle moverse, mientras que su mano de largos dedos pálidos, envolvía su cuello en una clara señal de amenaza. Un movimiento en falso y le aplastaría la tráquea.

—¿Qué demonios pretendías hacerme, vampiro de mierda? —le preguntó el desconocido con una fría calma que parecía hecha para congelar la sangre en las venas. Claramente estaba furioso—. ¡Contesta, maldición!

Resignado al saber que ya nada podía hacer, Eren le dijo la verdad:

—Sangre —murmuró—. Estoy… metido en un problema grave. Realmente la necesitaba y por eso te ataqué sin pensar, fue mi instinto. En verdad lo lamento mucho.

Si no se hubiera sentido tan mal como lo hacía en ese momento, o si el desgarrador dolor de la herida le hubiese permitido un segundo de descanso, seguramente Eren se habría reído al imaginar la horrorizada expresión de Zeke si este se enteraba alguna vez de que acababa de disculparse con un simple humano por haber intentado alimentarse de él. Lo más probable fuera que su hermano pensara que aquel acto de arrepentimiento por su parte era una clara señal de traición a lo que Eren era y a todo su clan; una traición que merecería un castigo ejemplar, como ocurría habitualmente en su caso.

—¡Joder! ¡¿Qué demonios es lo que te ha pasado?!

Volviendo lentamente a la realidad, Eren miró con curiosidad al extraño hombre, quien en ese instante observaba con consternación la gravedad de su herida. En algún momento, sin que él se hubiese percatado, este lo había liberado de su peso, quedándose arrodillado a su lado como un oscuro guardián. Al percibir la preocupación patente en sus grises ojos, preocupación por su estado, Eren deseó tranquilizarlo y decirle que todo estaba bien, que no había nada por lo que inquietarse; sin embargo, al intentar hablar se dio cuenta de que su respiración era horriblemente irregular y entrecortada, tanto que fue incapaz de pronunciar una sola palabra.

Entonces comprendió lo que pasaba: se estaba muriendo.

Un extraño entumecimiento empezó a apoderarse con rapidez de su cuerpo, pero en vez de tener miedo, lo recibió con alivio. El agónico dolor de la herida comenzaba a hacerse soportable al fin, y aunque le hubiese gustado haber hecho más en su vida, prefería aquel final a tener que pasar siglos atado a un destino que no quería. Sí, morir de aquella forma era, de cierto modo, hasta apacible.

—¡Oi, mocoso, mírame! —Disgustado, Eren abrió lentamente los ojos solo para encontrarse con la molesta mirada del desconocido, quien, con una mano, le sujetaba fuertemente de la barbilla para obligarle a que lo mirara a la cara mientras con la otra palpaba su herida en un vano intento de frenar la hemorragia—. ¡No cierres los ojos, joder! ¡Mírame, maldición!

—N-n-n…

Odiando su propia debilidad, notó como la frustración remplazaba la tranquilidad que momentos antes lo embargaba, al ver lo desesperado que parecía el otro por ayudarlo. Deseaba decirle que no se preocupara por él, que ya había aceptado su destino, sin embargo, ya ni siquiera tenía fuerzas suficientes para eso.

—¡Ni se te ocurra pensar en morir aquí, vampiro de mierda! —le espetó el hombre con rotundidad—. Aún tengo un montón de preguntas que hacerte, así que abre los ojos de una puta vez. —Rebuscando en el bolsillo de su largo abrigo, este sacó una pequeña cuchilla con la que se hizo un largo corte en la muñeca izquierda, la cual luego le ofreció, presionándola contra su boca—. Si esto es lo que necesitas para vivir, bebe.

El dulce olor de la sangre le exacerbó de golpe los sentidos, dilatando sus pulmones y despertando su casi extinto instinto de supervivencia. Eren entreabrió los labios apenas, lo suficiente para dejar que el cálido líquido se derramara dentro de su boca antes de pasar suavemente la lengua por la delgada línea del corte que el hombre se había hecho para permitirle alimentarse, sintiendo que prácticamente revivía con ese único acto.

Sin muchos miramientos, le enterró con fuerza los colmillos en la delicada carne de la muñeca, notando como la sangre que inundaba su boca poco a poco iba deslizándose por su garganta. Al levantar la mirada, se encontró con los claros ojos del hombre clavados en él, completamente dilatados por la sorpresa. Una leve mueca de dolor crispaba sus pálidos labios, pero, aun así, este no dejó escapar ningún sonido que lo delatara. Eren podía oler su miedo, al igual que la excitación que aquel acto terriblemente primario le provocaba; la extraña fascinación que lentamente iba haciendo presa del otro mientras bebía de él.

A pesar de que su instinto ordenaba a gritos que lo tomara por completo, que consumiera hasta la última gota de su existencia, Eren —haciendo un enorme esfuerzo de autocontrol— apartó los labios de la sangrante muñeca del otro y puso cierta distancia entre ambos. El desconocido lo miró asombrado, como si acabara de despertar de un extraño trance y no supiera que era lo que le había ocurrido, y lo más probable era que fuese así, se dijo. Él todavía era incapaz de controlar por completo sus habilidades, por lo que estas casi siempre se salían un poco de control cuando se hallaba alterado.

—Ya… ya ha sido suficiente —le dijo al otro, sintiéndose algo avergonzado por lo que acababa de ocurrir—. Muchas gracias.

—Yo… ¿Qué demonios? —Pareciendo un poco espantado, el desconocido lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos, tanto que el negro de sus pupilas parecía haberse tragado por completo el claro gris que los tintaba; no obstante, al comprender lo que había pasado en realidad, su expresión cambió nuevamente a una de enfado—. ¡Oi, mocoso de mierda! ¡¿Estabas intentando ponerme bajo control con tus habilidades vampíricas?!

—¡No! —se apresuró a justificarse Eren—. ¡Yo todavía no puedo…! —Muriéndose de vergüenza a causa de su incapacidad, clavó los ojos en el suelo para no ver la acusadora mirada del hombre—. No lo hice a propósito, puedo prometértelo. Yo… aún no logro manejar mis habilidades por completo y estas se descontrolan a veces… casi siempre. En verdad lo lamento muchísimo.

La explosión de enfado y recriminaciones que esperó recibir por parte del otro no llegó en ese instante ni en los segundos siguientes, por lo que, al levantar la vista para buscar su reproche, vio con desconcierto como el extraño hombre se ponía de pie y comenzaba a sacudirse la ropa lo mejor posible para eliminar los rastros de suciedad y manchas adheridas a ella, con una escrupulosidad que resultaba hasta ridícula. Eren pensó en decirle que nada podría hacerse con las manchas de sangre, pero cuando aquellos ojos grises lo miraron desafiantes, prefirió quedarse callado.

—Tch, eres en verdad un absoluto problema —le dijo este, quitándose su negro abrigo y lanzándolo a su regazo, e indicándole con un gesto que se pusiese de pie y lo siguiera—. Venga ya, tenemos que irnos de una buena vez.

¿Irse? ¿Adónde?, se preguntó él, desconcertado. ¿Acaso aquel desconocido quería que se marcharan juntos así sin más, sin siquiera conocerlo ni saber quién o qué era? ¡Eren evidente no podía ni iba a hacer eso!

—Yo… ya me encuentro mucho mejor, gracias. Creo que ahora sí puedo irme a casa —balbuceó él sin saber muy bien que decir para no parecer un malagradecido. Era cierto que aquel hombre le había salvado la vida, pero no le conocía de nada y, luego de su encuentro con aquellos hombres lobos horas atrás, no estaba muy seguro de en quien debía o no confiar—. En verdad agradezco todo lo que has hecho por ayudarme, sin embargo…

Se calló de golpe y contuvo el aliento cuando el desconocido se acercó hasta él y, sin nada de delicadeza, presionó su mano contra la herida de su costado. Esta ya había cerrado parcialmente y no sangraba, pero la piel regenerada era todavía terriblemente delicada y el doloroso contacto le hizo ser consciente de lo débil e indefenso que aún se encontraba.

—Ni siquiera es mediodía, ¿sabes? Si no tienes cuidado, todos mis esfuerzos por mantenerte vivo serán en vano, y que putada sería esa. —Una leve sonrisa asomó a sus labios, y por primera vez desde su extraño encuentro, Eren se dio cuenta de que, sin el gesto huraño, el rostro de aquel hombre era agradable—. Tengo alquilado un cuarto en un motel cercano. Puedes quedarte allí hasta el anochecer si quieres; ya cuando te hayas recuperado lo suficiente podrás largarte a casa.

La idea de aceptar la oferta de aquel otro era tentadora, por supuesto. Durante las siguientes horas él no tendría que volver a preocuparse de que lo encontraran y podría recobrar fuerzas suficientes para defenderse —si era necesario— en su viaje de retorno. Sí, aceptar el ofrecimiento de aquel desconocido era lo más fácil y seguro, pero, si se equivocaba al confiar en este…

—Tú… —comenzó Eren, un poco dubitativo— no eres un humano normal; ni siquiera sé si eres del todo humano en realidad. Hay algo extraño en ti, puedo sentirlo; además, conoces a los de mi especie y lo que hacemos, y no parecías en absoluto atemorizado de mí cuando me permitiste alimentarme de ti. No, no eres para nada un humano corriente, ¿pero por qué? ¿Qué es lo que realmente eres?

El hombre pareció un poco asombrado por sus preguntas, sin embargo, rápidamente cambió su expresión de sorpresa por una sonrisa mucho más afilada que la anterior, acompañada de un brillo levemente burlesco y juguetón que pareció cristalizar el hielo de su mirada.

—Bueno, si realmente deseas saberlo, entonces tendrás que venir conmigo, mocoso vampiro —repuso su salvador al tiempo que tendía una mano hacia él—. ¿Qué decides? ¿Aceptas mi oferta o no?

Acallando sus dudas y sus miedos, Eren se puso de pie dando un paso y luego otro hasta llegar junto a este, lo suficientemente cerca de aquella mano extendida en su dirección, pero sin atreverse a aceptarla aún.

El día anterior, tras haber huido furioso de su hogar luego de la pelea que tuvo con su hermano mayor, él había estado decidido a comenzar a tomar sus propias decisiones sin tener que depender nuevamente de la voluntad de nadie más. Durante toda su vida Eren había obedecido a otros, cumpliendo el rol que le habían asignado nada más nacer, pero al comprender que prefería morir antes que ser una criatura sin voluntad alguna, su limitada paciencia había acabado por desaparecer de golpe, instándolo a luchar por su libertad.

Confiar en ese extraño hombre tal vez fuera un error, lo sabía bien, porque no lo conocía de nada y mucho menos cuales podían ser sus verdaderas intenciones; sin embargo, aquella inesperada oferta, la aceptase o no, era una prueba de su determinación y estaba dispuesto a tomar esa posibilidad. Su madre le había dicho en una ocasión que ninguna guerra se ganaba a menos que se estuviera preparado para correr riesgos y aceptar pérdidas, y en ese momento él lo estaba.

Quería su libertad. Quería poder elegir su vida. Quería tomar sus propias decisiones y cometer sus propios errores.

Al ver su gesto de determinación, el desconocido alzó una de sus delgadas cejas oscuras a modo de muda interrogación y sonrió de medio lado; de seguro previendo ya su respuesta.

—Me he decidido —le dijo Eren con absoluta convicción, entrelazando fuertemente sus dedos con los del otro hombre—. Voy contigo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Primero que nada, muchas gracias a todos quienes hayan llegado hasta aquí. Realmente espero que el primer capítulo de esta historia tan extraña haya sido de su agrado y que, por lo menos, quede un poquito de curiosidad por lo que se viene a continuación.  
> Para quienes no me conocen desde antes, bueno, soy Tessa, así que un gusto y gracias por la oportunidad. Si alguien ya se ha topado con alguna otra de mis historias con anterioridad, ¡un gusto nuevamente y muchas gracias por darme la oportunidad, otra vez!  
> En esta ocasión vengo con una historia algo extraña por dos motivos principalmente, la primera es que es sobre el género sobrenatural, vampiros y hombres lobo, que a pesar de ser un género literario que me gusta mucho, no he trabajado para este fandom aún. Y en segundo, porque esta historia es en realidad una reedición de otra historia que ya tenía para otro fandom y readapté a este, por lo que, si alguien ya la leyó en algún momento y la siente similar, sí, es porque es la misma, aunque con algunos (bastantes) cambios.  
> Mi decisión para esto se debió a que si bien la historia me gusta mucho y aun sigo amando el fandom para el que originalmente fue escrita, llegué a un punto en el que sacrificaba las actualizaciones de este fanfiction en pos de cualquier otro del EreRiren, que es actualmente mi OTP, lo que no me pareció nada justo y me hizo comprender que debía generar un cambio si la quería acabar en algún momento, el cual llegó modificando la historia lo necesario y convirtiéndola en un EreRiren en vez de un KagaKuro.  
> Por eso mismo, si alguien leía la historia original, pido disculpas y espero sepan comprender mis motivos, pero realmente quiero que esta historia avance y acabe, y sé que la única manera en que lo logre será esa. De todos modos, debido a que solo estoy reescribiendo capítulos y adaptándolos, la historia se estará actualizando semanalmente durante unos dos meses más menos, ya que tengo escrito hasta el capítulo 8.  
> Y con esto solo espero que este capítulo tan cortito les haya parecido interesante, que les quedaran dudas para el siguiente y sepan disculparme quienes se hayan visto afectados por este inesperado cambio de mi parte.  
> Una vez más muchas gracias por la oportunidad. Un enorme abrazo a la distancia y mis mejores deseos para ustedes y los suyos.
> 
> Tessa.


End file.
